Of All Things
by GoddessMoonlite
Summary: Dedicated to mah buddies at W&J, Summary? Ok two new people come to the institute from The Emerald Isle. Something witchy this way comes, will try to incorperate modern wicca in this as well as fantasy.


Most of you are going " GAH! SHE DIDN'T WRITE AN AUTHOR/MUSE/X-MEN STORY! I'M FRIGHTENED!" Don't lie to me, I can see you doin it now! Anyways... ((telepathic message))... ugh here goes my long journey to a serious story...  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Of All Things  
  
by: Moonie =^.^=  
  
  
  
((I don' want ta come here.))  
  
((I know but do we 'ave any other place ta go?))  
  
((I guess yer right, brother, but as soon as we're able, we are goin' ta get away from this place.))  
  
"So quiet back there, somethin' troublin' ye lass?" questioned the driver as he looked to the back seat of the large, black car to the two passengers.  
  
"Aye, I miss my home." replied the girl, her long, black hair casting shadows about her face. She had a strong Irish accent as well as the driver.  
  
"If I were in yer position, I'd die before I left the the Emerald Isle. Too many memories..." he replied thoughtfully.  
  
"But yer in America now." he told the man. Like his sister, the boy had a rich accent. They were twins but they didn't look it. He was tan with golden hair while his sister was pale as the moon with hair like ebony.  
  
"Aye, but only ta drop off you two at the School."  
  
Twenty minutes later, they arrived at a very large, victiorian manor. A man clad in a trenchcoat walked out to greet them. As he walked down the front stairs, a snowball hit him in the back of the head.  
  
"Bobby!" he yelled. Giggling followed and sounds of two people running followed. The two straightened, the girls eyes widened. Her brother leaned in.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was throwing my senses and someone picked me out." she said a little scared. The man in the coat extended his hand. Neither took it.  
  
"Well, Remy should get ya inside, dinner in twenty." Remy tipped the driver and led them inside, up the stairs and to two rooms.  
  
"Remy hope y' be comfortable. De prof wants t' talk t' ya after dinner. Ya can unpack, I'll send up a tour guide." He started out the young lady's room.  
  
"Thanks." He turned as she spoke.  
  
"By de way, what's your name and how old are ya?"  
  
"Morrigan, sir. Twenty one."  
  
************************************************************** ********************  
  
Bobby was screaming as he ran down the hall. He encountered a certain feral who's hearing was very good, at some times too good.  
  
"Ah, quit it, popsicle. Ya tryin' ta kill me?" he muttered to Bobby.  
  
"Scary, scary, scary, scary, scary...." he said covering his eyes.  
  
"What is?" said Logan, not really caring about the answer.  
  
"That new girl! Mor... Mor- something... ahhh... her eyes... scary..." he said laughing slightly and running off.  
  
***  
  
((Weird place, huh, Dylan?))  
  
((What's so weird? I think it's cozy))  
  
((Psychic vibe... ugh, an eerie feeling...))  
  
"Hey, ya wanna see the mansion?" asked a young lady in a long yellow coat. She was asian and had black hair; her blue eyes startled Morrigan.  
  
"Um, sure, I think." she grabbed a brush and stood up off the bed.  
  
Jubilee processed the accent."Scotland?"  
  
"Ireland, actually."  
  
"Didja see any leprechans?" Jubilee asked her guest as they walked out and she passed Dylan. She pointed at the calander where they saw October thirty-first, Samhain, was three days away.  
  
************************************************************** ********************  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Dedicated to Spark and Shadow. No (well maybe just a little, ok much) fantasy, I'm tryin' ta keep close to real Wicca. Maybe some shapeshifting, a mention of demons... lotsa magick ta be made. Anyone wanna help? By the way, for those who picked it out, Morrigan and Dylan are two names of Celtic deities. Browine points if you can tell me what they do... Surprise on it's way, be ready.... Blessed be and Merry part for now,  
  
Goddessmoonlite =^.^= 


End file.
